


Daddy's Girl

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Hermione like to play father/daughter games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

She was sitting in his lap. They were perusing over the Daily Prophet together on a lazy Sunday morning, her legs slung over his. As she found a particular article humorous, it was no large matter to move into her laughs, to circle his hips and arch into her young, firm arse.

"Daddy," she teased. "You're squirming too much." His cock twitched; he loved when she called him Daddy.

"Daughter," Sirius whispered into Hermione's ear, "You're just too beautiful. I want to feel you."

"You can do what you like, Daddy," she smiled at him. "I trust you."

He needed no more invitation than this. In one swift movement he was pulling up her skirt, noticing that she hadn't worn panties underneath. She had also used a charm to remove all the hair from her pussy, leaving it as soft and gentle as a smile child's. He slipped first one finger in, and then other. "Baby girl," he cooed.

Hermione squirmed on his fingers. "Daddy, that feels funny." She was laughing as she said it, and Sirius quickly fell into the familiar routine.

"You make Daddy feel good in his pants," Sirius whispered past her bushy brown hair.

"That makes me happy," she answered.

"You can make Daddy feel even better," he suggested, scissoring his fingers inside of her wet cunt to punctuate his words.

She slipped off of his lap, making his fingers fall out of her. She turned around, and Sirius brought her blouse up, exposing her tender young breasts. They weren't the flat breasts of a young girl, but he didn't mind. He found one nipple with his lips and suckled. Hermione leaned into him, holding his head against her nipple. Hermione said softly, "That's what I used to do to Mommy when I was a little baby."

"That's right," Sirius said, smiling down at her proudly. "One day you'll be a mommy."

"Daddy, will you make me a mommy?" she asked, her eyes innocently turned up at him.

Sirius felt his blood boil with arousal. He couldn't even answer her, he simply stood so that he could pull his trousers and pants down, exposing his hungry cock. He sat back down, letting his cock stand out from his groin. Hermione's answering smile was anything but girlish. Pure mischief glinted in her eyes, pupils dilated with need as she climbed back onto his lap. Sirius guided his cock into her with one hand as she slid over him. It was a well-practiced routine by now. This entire scene was, really, but it never failed to turn him on in the worst way.

Still, it was hard to maintain once he was inside Hermione. He couldn't remember what he had been saying, what he had been doing. His entire life came down to the sensation of her wet cunt, of her movement as she rose and fell from his lap. He kept his hands on her hips, guiding her movements, though her feet could also reach the floor.

With a final grunt, he came inside of her. It was a few moments later until she came as well, crying out and bending backwards.

Sirius gently kissed Hermione's forehead, and she curled against his chest, content.


End file.
